1. Field
The present invention relates to an electrostatic image developing toner, an electrostatic developer, a toner cartridge, a process cartridge, an image forming apparatus, and an image forming method.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is disclosed in JP-α-02-45188 (The term “JP-B” as used herein refers to an “examined Japanese patent publication”.) a developing method of arranging an electrostatic image holding member holding an electrostatic image on the surface thereof and a developer holding member holding an insulating magnetic developer on the surface thereof with a specific interval in a developing zone to make the insulating magnetic developer carry on the developer holding member in a thickness thinner than the above interval, and transferring the developer to the electrostatic image holding member under the function of the magnetic field to perform development, wherein a developer containing a toner having an average particle size of 5 μm to 30 μm, silica having been subjected to treatment with particles as additive particles having an average primary particle size of 1 mμ to 30 mμ, and an inorganic oxide having an average particle size of 150 mμ, to 5 μm is used as the developer.
There is disclosed in JP-A-60-186866 (The term “JP-A” as used herein refers to an “unexamined published Japanese patent application”) a developer containing a carrier, a toner, and particles having an average particle size smaller than the average particle size of the toner, wherein at least one kind of polymer particles selected from a ferrite carrier, a toner having a coloring agent dispersed in a polyester resin, an acryl polymer, an acryl/styrene polymer, a polymer or copolymer of a nitrogen-containing addition polymerizable monomer, and a polymer or copolymer of a polymerizable unsaturated carboxylic acid is used.